The Prodigy
by VividDreamer624
Summary: Azula is The Prodigy of many things concerning war, education and bending but there is one arena she has yet to conquer; motherhood. Based off Book 4: Air: Exodus. Read and Review
1. The Prodigy

**Hey fanfic readers so lately I've been in a one-shot mood I don't know why. All of the ones I'm writing are going to be related to my Book 4 series.**

**This one-shot is dedicated to Passionworks because we all believe in Azula's redemption leading to motherhood. This one-shot includes my OC's Azula's husband Judel, Xiourong and her future twin sons Hirodao and Zaizuten.**

**I have some trivia for you; can anybody guess who Azula's sons are named after? Hint: Hirodoa is a mixture of two names Judel's best friend and his cannon father. Zaizuten is three of Azula's relatives.**

**So without further ado onto the story**

**I do not own ATLA, but I do own my vivid dreams; I also own my OCs.**

* * *

**The Prodigy**

Bright orange twin flames danced in the air; merging into one, creating a dragon. The makeshift creature spiraled, looping, whipping its fiery tale. The blazing dragon met its target; parchment paper with a black circle, that was turned to ash. Another burst of flames appeared and focused on the buckets of water. The embers separated into four sections and evaporated the liquid in each one; without harming the vessels. Steam blanketed the scene. With one small hand the fingers faced, pointed to the hot mist; that traveled inside one finger, out to the opposite and into the air. A small hand lifted the blindfold, revealing a young girl with a ponytail, she squinted her amber eyes, marveling at the work. She grinned widely; satisfied. Her father was pleased and positive; giving her the thumbs up. One look at her mother and she became nervous. The matriarch sat in the chair, hardhearted, deadpan. She got up from her place and scrutinized the youngsters work. She looked down on the little girl, "Again

That dreadful word made the eight year old begin tearing up. Xiourong was praised for her academics and was given a week vacation for being ahead in her class. The school thought she was good enough; so why didn't her mother? The girl was furious and dishearten by her mother's lack of reaction. She didn't care about punishment; Xiourong was going to argue. "But I manipulated my fire, redirected the steam and I was blindfolded just how you said."

"You have been spending far too much time around your godmother Ty Lee. This is not a circus: being creative with your firebending, will get you killed. You are heir to the throne: do you want to be assassinated?"

"N…no mother." she spoke disappointed.

"Good, now perform the set the correct way."

"You mean the boring way," she muttered

"I heard that young lady." Azula disciplined.

Xiourong threw up her hands in defeat and marched off. "Well you know what; I'm done with this whole training."

"Get back here this instant!"

"NO!" she screamed running in the house.

Azula was appalled at her daughter's display of disrespect. "Did...did she just yell at me?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Wow, indignant, difficult, strong willed; where did she get that from?" quipped her husband.

"Keep quiet Judel!"

Judel looked over to Azula trying to be the voice of reason, "Xiourong is a child Azula, give her a break. Tui and La, it's the weekend; let's take the kids away; have fun for once, instead of going crazy with training."

"Absolutely not! Education is—"

"No," he butted, "childhood first, family then education."

"I will not have my children grown up to be low class peasants!"

Judel sneered at his wife; immediately understanding his daughter's frustration. He confronted his wife head on. "You watch your mouth; my father grew up poor and was later trained to be a scholar with a worldly education. You use that phrase again I swear—"

"You'll do what Ju-del," she spat.

He went to respond, but heard a terrible wail in the distance. A distraught five year old resembling Azula perfectly, ran straight to her, burying his face into her skirts. "Zaizuten what has gotten into you." she queried.

His twin brother entered the courtyard juggling his tiny flames and tossed the balls of fire in his brother's direction; laughing at his expense. The youngster shrunk back as the smoke dissipated. "Man you're such a wimp. You big baby; I'm glad _you're_ in trouble."

He sprinted toward his brother and scared him. The younger twin hid further behind Azula. "The school doesn't like you loser: that's why they sent you home."

"Hirodoa what did I tell you about taunting your brother?" Judel reprimanded.

He waved off his father with a dismissive hand: Judel grabbed the boy; lifting him by his arms. He helplessly flailed, "Wait, wait I'm sorry; please don't send me to my room: I promise I'll be good," he pleaded.

"That's what I thought you said. Now come on and help me with dinner."

But cooking is for women;" he felt a sharp slap to the back of his head, Ow!"

"Just get inside." Judel cautioned.

Azula looked at Zaizuten; his amber eyes welling with tears; the snot dripping from his nose. He was most like his father, sensitive, quiet and smart. Azula, despite her toughness, couldn't stand the sight of sorrow; somehow they made her feel helpless. She patted the six year olds small head. Azula rolled her eyes; this is karma for making fun of Zuko. "Zuten," she said softly, calling him by his nickname "is what Hirodoa said true?"

"I didn't mean to be bad mom, honest," he muffled.

Azula knew her son well; Zaizuten was born docile and cried only for food; while Hirodoa on the other hand, was rambunctious, demanding and got into fights or mouthed off to anybody, who told him no. Spirits, he was her copy. Azula found herself getting angry with those teachers about Zaizuten; he was a good boy, but she needed all the facts first. "There, there now; have a stiff upper lip Zuten," she said wiping his face with a handkerchief.

The boy accepted the offer sniffling and exhaling slowly. "Now what happened?"

"The teacher got mad at me; she said I can't be at the academy no' more."

"Why?"

The boy looked up at his mother sadly, "My hands can't make fire."

She wasn't necessarily surprised by the statement; her son was always a late bloomer. He should show signs of bending by now. Perhaps...it all was making sense.

"Although I am not pleased with this prospect; being a non-bender for the time being isn't the worst case scenario. You can still attend the academy. Your aunt Mai and godmother Ty Lee are non-benders and they fight proficiently. That ridiculous teacher probably has something against me. I shall have a harsh discussion with her later. Don't worry son; all of this will be rectified immediately."

"No!" the boy pleaded, holding his mother back. This time he was in full on tears; sobbing uncontrollably. Azula picked up her son and looked him in the eyes. "For Agni's sake Zuten; what is wrong with you now?"

The boy coaxed her to put him down. He went over to one of the fountains; touching it with his petite fingers. He manipulated the water into the air, turning it into a thick sheet of ice, slowly it cracked and turned into snow. He put his hands over his face and hid into Azula's skirts; once again ashamed. "Momma, am I freak?"

She was stunned; coming to the realization she was afraid of, "No son, you're a prodigy."


	2. First Date, First Talk

**Hello fanfic readers! So as you can see I have decided to make The Prodigy a one shot series. No worries about my other series. Book 4: Air: Water and Fire is Air will begin at the start of 2013 just need to take a small break and focus on storyline and plot. I promise it will be fun and adventurous just like in the sneak preview.**

**This story is dedicated to WARLOCK2552; I owe you this fic. I hope you enjoy my friend.**

**I do not own ATLA but I do own my vivid dreams.**

* * *

**The Prodigy**

**First Date, First Talk**

Azula paced the length of the hallway, muttering in anger, swearing under her breath, "Curse Judel ;wretched husband!" she yelled, setting an innocent curtain aflame and disintegrating it.

Azula was convinced the universe was against her; why would that man pick now to go away? He was supposed to be here for this milestone. If it weren't for the fact that she was a grown woman; she would have been called a petulant child. Xiourong—why did her daughter have to grow? Couldn't she stay little? Why did she have horrible things like her hormones raging and the liking of boys?

It was too late now; whether Azula liked it or not it was happening; her daughter was going on her first date. Azula snorted blue hot steam and folded her arms; _this was ridiculous; she should just stay indoors and focus on her bending and future Firelord duties.  
_  
It was then that Azula formulated a plan; the only way to delay this process, was to scare her enough, without traumatizing her, lest she suffers the wrath of her own daughter. With an evil grin, she proceeded to her daughter's room.

Azula observed her daughter and son Hirodoa as Xiourong sat at the vanity. The poor girl was struggling, grunting at her topknot. She wiped her makeup off with a small towel and reapplied it. Xiourong looked in the mirror and shook her head, moaning in frustration. Azula knew that sound all too well, her appearance was being self-scrutinized to impress her date—_ugh_, Azula hated that idea.

The Princess shook her head and refocused on the scene. Matters were getting worse; her little brother Hirodoa couldn't help himself, but to tease her. "Why are you putting on makeup; it's not like you'll look any better?" he teased.

Azula knew If Hirodoa weren't a relative; her daughter would burn his little smug behind. He was three years her junior; but he insisted on acting like the oldest.  
"Listen you little prick of a flame, when you start dating you'll understand; but your mind is too small to comprehend."

"_Pfft_… girls are all stupid," he chided.

"Even Lin Bei Fong," she teased in a sing-song voice.

That got him blushing, "Y...you just shut it!"

Azula took this time to enter the scene, before the siblings killed each other. "Xiourong I would like to speak with you privately."

"Ha you're in trouble!" he taunted.

Azula had enough of her juvenile double. She towered over the boy and glared at him intensely.  
"Hirodao, you will remove yourself from this room or I shall deliver a punishment so severe; you will not know the meaning of freedom."

The youngsters eyes shrunk in fear. His face sunk and he looked at his sister. "Sorry Xiourong."

"Now go practice you're bending with the tutor."

"Yes Mother," he exited dejectedly.

Situation diffused, daughter satisfied; she took a deep breath; it was now or never. "You must excuse your brother; he's having a hard time since Zaizuten went to the Southern Water Tribe for training. He has to have something to distract him from his twin's absence. With time and educational adjustments; he will overcome."

"I know you didn't come for small talk Mom; so what's up?"

"We need to talk."

"Wait, is this about me dating Chan III, because he is nothing like his father. He can actually form a sentence and his jokes are funny and he talks about other things not himself."

"You're dating WHO?"

Xiourong held her hands up defensively, "I'm kidding Mom, come on, have a little faith in me."

_Oh Agni was she trying her patience; brush it off Azula just give her the pep talk_. "It doesn't matter what you think of me; I am your mother, it is my responsibility to look out for my daughter's well-being; no matter what low class citizen you become romantically entangled with."

"Thanks...I guess."

_Oh my, she's shutting down on me; make this quick and painless._"This boy you are dating, do I know him; is he a friend?"

"His name is Da-Wu and you know him, he's Xing's son."

"When did this happen?"

Xiourong bit her lip and brushed her hair aggressively, "Well...you've been so busy with Hirodao, that I've been talking to Dad about everything."

"Well I apologize; I will make an effort to be there for you."

"You don't have to apologize: I'm not an only child," she waved off.

Azula grabbed the brush gently from her hand and placed it on the table. She looked her daughter in the eyes in the mirror. "There are no excuses; you are my child regardless; you deserve to have just as much attention, if not more; this is a crucial time of your adolescence. You are of marrying age now and there are many responsibilities."

Azula exhaled deeply and combed Xiourong's hair with her fingers, "I wanted to discuss boys with you."  
Xiourong looked at her mother's reflection and instantly tensed. Azula massaged her shoulders in comfort, reassuring all is well.

She stared at Xiourong intently for the first time in years. It only seemed like yesterday, she gave birth to her and traveled The Fire Nation, hungry and tired; shortly afterward she went on that insane temple quest. Presently, she was a young beautiful lady now; where did the years go? Xiourong blinked her concerned eyes. "Mom, are you okay?"

"Yes I am quite alright now; where was I?"

"You were going to discuss boys."

"Of course...yes."

Azula turned Xiourong and faced her. "First off, there is something you should know about boys; they see you as property."

"Property?"

"Boys main objective is to cease your virtue, claim their stake and leave their flag standing on your land; to receive reward and praise from their peers."

Xiourong raised a skeptical brow, "Mom what are you trying to say?"

"Boys your age only want one thing; to deflower you."

"De—what me?"

Azula pinched the bridge of her nose, "Honestly, Xiourong pay attention, this advice is important."

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Young men are like jungle creatures; they have primal urges, seeking the vulnerable and weak to manipulate. These urges cause them to want to lay their seed within you and vacate before you are the wiser."

Xiourong's eyes widened in understanding, "Mom is this about sex?"

"I was hoping your brilliance wouldn't go to waste."

"Da-Wu isn't after my virginity, we already did the deed. This date is a cover up," she grinned.

"Xiourong, do not trifle with me; I have taken extra precautions to make sure there is no consummation with any man. Besides, I would know."

"Don't remind me," she said under her breath.

"It's for your safety."

"Mom, Uncle Zuko doesn't even have that much security and he's Firelord."

Azula held up her hand to silence her daughter. "We will not argue this. The point is; you need to be wary of your date. Watch his hands and lips at all times. Words are very powerful; so pay attention to his every syllable."

Xiourong placed her hands over face, groaning in irritation. Suddenly, the young lady transformed her worried face to an interrogator, "Mother, how old were you when you married?"

"Eighteen and I saved myself until marriage."

"So Dad must have been really aggressive."

"Actually, no, he was a perfect gentleman."

"But I don't know; didn't you say all young men want is to steal from you," she pressed.

"Your father is an exc—Very clever young lady."

Xiourong smiled at Azula and held her hands, "Mom you don't need to worry about me. Aunt Ty Lee taught me chi blocking, Aunt Mai gave me a stiletto and you taught me how to bend lightning. I can take care of myself."

Azula patted her daughter on the head, "It seems I've underestimated you. Da-Wu is a decent young man and unlike his father he actually emotes; enjoy yourself, but not too much."

"I will Mom," Xiourong hugged Azula tightly and afterward sat at the vanity, continuing to glance at her face.

"May I solicit?"

"Sure," she shrugged.

"It is my advisement that you should wear the pink lipstick and eye makeup; it looks natural and your hair looks better down, that way one could appreciate your blue highlights."

"Thanks Mom."

Yes, her little girl was growing up and she couldn't be any prouder.


End file.
